


【TSV】心火烧

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: EB，神经病x2，压抑到黑的橙xbitch双性羊，但其实完全不是个很爽的故事mpreg，还没写到
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 15





	【TSV】心火烧

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到我会有写这个梗的一天，很可怕吗，是的很可怕兄弟）  
> 就BE人，EB魂、BEB是人上人吧（...  
> mpreg，放浪形骸双性羊x我能怎么办呢橙，我不管，下位羊我也要写在前面呜呜呜，虽然很想喊yby要不你努把力（...但是想想刚生完病，算了，爹们你们开心就好，不用考虑我（  
> 不过倒是可以把一直存着的一个梗写了，概括起来大概就是bicth杨心尖尖上的橙，当然有可能是bitchx2，羊橙（很多）过去提及，应该不会有很具体描写吧（我还没写我也不知道→出现了一个问题，我写完了上但是后面我不知道  
> 老纠结达人了，光是写summary就一直在想要不要写，当然结论是不用想的毕竟如果没写看不到我在这儿废话（  
> 希望你已经从我的磨磨唧唧中看出了有多雷，当然你要是看完了我会很感谢的，老生常谈做爱戴套、多看科普、想明白再生blablabla，主角有主角救，我们可都没有哦  
> 感谢观看

杨博尧拉陈韦丞去沙滩上拉卡农D的时候陈韦丞真的很想给他一拳。  
对方熟练躲过他的冷脸，从陈韦丞撑着门廊的手下直接钻过去，在老地方拎了陈韦丞的琴盒站在他身边眼巴巴看着他。  
“你缺钱？”陈韦丞暴躁地扯出自己的皮带，杨博尧把那件皱巴巴挂在衣柜里的燕尾服丢给他，陈韦丞瞧都没瞧往身上套，衬衫从蜜色和白皙肌肤的交界线扯上去的时候杨博尧多看了两眼，接着两下在陈韦丞乱七八糟的书桌上翻出领结，在对方略显粗暴的动作中在陈韦丞床边的半块镜子里看着青涩的年轻人变成一个青涩的小提琴手，在对方的一声咒骂中上前去替对方系上了领结。  
“真缺钱？”陈韦丞没等到解释，伸手扯过燕尾服的另一只袖子的时候疑惑地低头看杨博尧，目光在那双白皙的手指上停顿了一下，于是杨博尧手底下的喉结上下滚动了一下，杨博尧抬头看了他一眼，笑了笑没说话。  
陈韦丞这下真有点半信半疑的了，他知道杨博尧开销有多大，也就叹了口气不再说话，杨博尧替他系好领结，他再次叹了口气几步跨过床在镜子前抓了两下头发，还不等年轻人特有的时髦感冒头，他在镜子里已经看到杨博尧拎着他的琴往外走，于是来不及再捯饬，连忙拎了钥匙跟着出门，咣当一声门终于关上了。

去海边居然还是坐的巴士，虽然说早习惯了被注目，但因为拉卡农而被注目这件事实在是火上浇油，尤其是今天的太阳大得过分，陈韦丞松了两颗扣子还是感觉自己全身上下都在冒汗，他本来就是易出汗的体质，所以很不喜欢穿得严严实实，巴士上挤得满满当当的你又没地方挡太阳，只能被迫接受这样的烧烤。如果不是杨博尧，陈韦丞保证自己可以睡到下午五点然后在微凉的晚风中再跑出来填饱肚子，而不是在大上午、跑到海边去、拉卡农！  
阳光刺得人眼睛都睁不开，也不知道身边杨博尧怎么能做到还在玩手机，陈韦丞余光瞥了他一眼，懒得想对方现在在和谁调情，反正他就算是现在不知道也会在未来的某一天知道，还可以现在保持点好奇心。他现在比杨博尧高了一点，坐在杨博尧身边看上去一下能把对方揽住，他也的确试过，几乎一只手就能把对方整个人都抱住，小小的亚裔那个时候还能玩闹似的被他抱着敲他，大笑着说bro这也太homo了。陈韦丞支着头，没注意自己脸上有了点笑意，望向窗外的眼神都悠远，他还在想刚刚只是轻轻瞥到那一眼：杨博尧被阳光和自己的阴影笼罩着，和他同样款式的领结点缀在小巧的喉结上，似乎隐隐遮住了某些红痕。对方总是这样一丝不苟，和陈韦丞的衬衫永远少上面两颗扣子一样，杨博尧的衬衫永远都会系上所有的扣子，只露出一小截脖子来，然而在有心人眼里，不露比露还要色情。谁知道遮得那么严实到底是在遮什么呢？  
陈韦丞被自己逗笑了，现在他的眼睛终于适应了太阳，于是窗外的风景倒是显得有些迷人起来，临近海边，喧闹声和海腥味被海风送来，吹散他有些凌乱的额发，倒也成了他人眼中的风景。杨博尧从手机里抬起头来，很快地看了他一眼，只是一眼都似乎让陈韦丞有些察觉，肩膀不自觉往后靠了一下，余光又重新回到杨博尧身上，也是很快的一眼。  
沉默前所未有的降临在这对挚友身上，他们曾经也有说不完的话、聊不完的天，哪怕不说话都自有一番默契在，只是看到对方都会莫名其妙地微笑。然而现在......  
绕过山岗，他们终于到了海边，哦当然是婚礼，乐手全是熟人，大提琴笑都笑不出来，被身边的同学一番打趣。杨博尧大概是接头的人，下车就去和新郎说话，陈韦丞跟在同学身边，一边参与着对大提琴的打趣然而心思更多还是放在杨博尧那边，他背着琴，握着自己的肩带，在看到杨博尧似乎是被逗笑了的时候握紧了手中的带子，直到身边的同学拍他他才回过神来，于是也没收到杨博尧从那头面无表情地望过来的目光。  
“...你怎么想过来拉卡农啊哈哈哈”一旁的同学打趣，陈韦丞附和着笑了笑。  
“这能有啥啊，欠Brett人情呗，”大提琴手挑了挑眉，意有所指地看了看远处的一提，眉眼间的意味全是那种你懂得的暧昧，陈韦丞的手顿了一下，脸上的笑一下僵住了。  
这话他听得多了，只是没想到杨博尧还是这么肆无忌惮地把人往面前带，中提和他们稍微熟悉些，略显紧张地看了眼陈韦丞，笑着把话题岔开了。但这话就像是公交车上的口香糖，恶心黏腻，陈韦丞不知道自己是什么时候走开的，但当他站在无边无际的海浪边时还是感到了一丝眩晕，他解开燕尾服的扣子，轻轻闭上眼睛。  
“婚礼快开始了。”杨博尧走到他身边，声音很轻。  
“好。”陈韦丞回头冲他笑。

什么时候他们变成这样了。  
陈韦丞坐在回程的巴士上时感觉头晕晕的，可能是今天在海边吹得有些感冒，杨博尧提醒了他一遍系上扣子，没得到回应就也没了声响。大提琴手的话还是影响了四重奏的氛围，直到离开陈韦丞都没再说一个字，甚至他都没等杨博尧，维持着最后的一点礼貌送上自己的祝福后他就背着琴走了。他的太阳穴在烧，胸膛里像是有一团火，这团火从未停息过，一直在烧，今天的海风没有吹散这团火，反而让他愈烧愈烈。他知道这团火最后会烧死他和杨博尧，所以他跑了。原本他还疑惑杨博尧怎么缺钱到这种地步？现在他是真的不敢也不能细想，大提琴手的话一遍一遍在他耳边炸开，像是烟花在空气中碎开的声音。他被自己过好的想象折磨得头疼欲裂，疲惫地把自己丢回床上时差点呻吟起来，最后甚至不知道有没有放好自己的小提琴。  
Eddy做了个梦。他梦到医院给他打电话，语气温柔地请问他是不是Brett Yang的紧急联系人，画面一转他来到了医院，医生说Mr.Yang生了个孩子，而Eddy迷茫地接过孩子之后发现他手里只是一团血肉，而他哭着说他会好好照顾这个“孩子”。医院突然发生了爆炸，他想救Brett，手里的“孩子”却开始哭，于是他只能拼命地跑，在火海里寻找Brett，最后却怎么都找不到。这个人像从未出现在他的世界，只给他留下一个生父不明的孩子。  
......  
Eddy猛地惊醒的时候发现他全身都湿透了，他还穿着昨天的衬衫，现在湿的就像刚从河里捞上来一样。他先是听到洗手间里传来水声，接着感受到额头上有些凉意，接着他意识到这个房间唯二拥有房卡的人是谁，于是下一秒Brett面无表情的脸出现在他眼前。他抬手去摸额头上沉甸甸的东西，突然意识到那是一块叠好的毛巾。  
“你发烧了。”床垫向下陷了一块，Brett伸手替他换下头上已经开始晕染热意的毛巾，冰凉的感觉让Eddy忍不住呻吟出来，他想坐起来，Brett毫不犹豫地按住他，“你现在浑身都是湿的，小心着凉。”  
Eddy有些想笑，他大概也真的扯了下嘴唇，按着好友的意思躺了下去，半晌摸到头上的毛巾，迷迷糊糊地说，“谢了bro...”  
他没注意Brett紧紧收住的拳头，所以当下一秒Brett突然地按住他的肩膀大腿一跨整个人坐在他腰上时Eddy差点弹起来，他一句fuck还没出口就直接被Brett掀开衣领，在脖子上狠狠咬了一口，谁都没注意到，那正是小提琴手琴吻所在的位置。真的是谁都没注意到吗？  
“Bro...”Brett的动作实在太快，他一直以来都是个动手能力极强的人，只要有了坚持的方向就能一直勇往直前，而Eddy好像永远都只能得到那个“决定”，Brett做出的决定，被来回牵引着，像空中漂浮的风筝翅膀，被拽得来回打转，只要一有风就开始飘忽不定。Eddy只来得及用手撑住Brett的肩膀，防止他再往下压，对方的体温即使隔着一层被子和衣服依旧向他扑来，搅乱他的整个世界。这让他感到更加眩晕。  
“为什么走？”Brett看上去比他更委屈和迷惑，Eddy从他的眼神里感受出来了。对方毫不设防地露出委屈表情时比往常更让他无力，于是一时之间竟然忘了质问Brett刚刚的动作到底哪里符合一个“挚友”的角色。  
Eddy说不出话来，他烧得可怜，浑身汗兮兮的，昨天和今天滴米未进，现在能勉力坐着和Brett对峙都算是平日里不时锻炼的结果，再多一点都得晕过去。然而坐在他身上的Brett让他更晕，明明那张脸还是看了快五年的脸，怎么会如此不一样？仅仅只是因为他知道了对方堪称放浪的私人生活吗？还是他知道了杨博尧身体的秘密？Eddy只是稍微一想到就觉得脸都在烧，不由得更把自己缩在枕头里，他感受到特有的羞耻，来自于一个性文化压抑的民族独有的羞耻，即使从小就离开了那片土地，却一直刻在离开那片土地的家庭里，以至于人的身上。  
“是因为我和他做过爱吗？”杨博尧的问题没完没了，比陈韦丞知道的任何时候都多，他叨叨不休的样子几乎不像平时的Brett。他的疑惑和他的天真浑然一体，带着未来的独奏家、一个只知道拉琴的“傻瓜”仿佛从未接触的特殊的纯洁，但从他嘴里说出来的话却是无比的现实，能让陈韦丞在一秒内体验到天堂和地狱的差距。  
“如果是的话Eddy我不知道为什么，”杨博尧的语气一次比一次疑惑不解，他开始滔滔不绝，这一点都不像他，无法理解为什么一向在任何事上都可以沉静点头仔细倾听的伙伴在这样的“小事”上要怪罪于他。  
“...我有很多事想告诉你。”他最后用这样一句话总结，那双黑黢黢的眼睛望向Eddy的时候甚至让Eddy产生了一种他很想得到他肯定的错觉，而他们只分开了一年多。不该是这样的。Eddy产生了些许的迷惑，但这些违和感在Brett低头看他的时候瓦解的比他的理智还快，于是他再也感受不到脖颈上的疼痛，伸手把他轻微颤抖的好友揽在怀里，“不、不，Brett，我很抱歉。”他终于摸到了那头黑发，轻轻地拍在上面，“你知道我会永远在你身边。”  
“哪怕你听到再多他们说我是个‘婊子’的话吗。”杨博尧在他怀里低声说。  
陈韦丞的手顿了顿，最后全都在一声叹息中彻底放弃了挣扎，“是的。我只会听你说什么。”他给了自己全部的保证。  
“但你也要保证不乱搞，”他很快补充道，放了手结束了这个不知算什么的拥抱，语气是前所未有的认真，“...我可以什么都不问，但我唯独不希望哪天去医院接你。”陈韦丞伸出手握成个拳头，这是他们小时候一直遵循的某种约定：碰过了拳头这就是男人之间的约定，谁都不可以破坏。  
“You have my words. Always.”杨博尧碰了碰他。

学院里知道Brett Yang的小学弟来了的不少，等着看他笑话的也不少。毕竟一个人靠着那具奇妙的躯体睡遍了半个学校的属实不多见，即使这人出自最容易出怪人的音乐学院依旧是让人啧啧称奇的故事。当你睡遍半个学校的时候，这顶多算个趣闻；当你睡遍半个学校还有一副不男不女的身体时，这变成了花边新闻；当你睡遍了半个学校有一副不男不女的身体还他妈的在第一年就开始拿遍奖学金和比赛冠军的时候，所有人都会等着看你笑话。如果说Brett Yang可以说无坚不摧的话，那Eddy Chen就是他华丽衬衫上的一个可怜的小洞，所有人都期望从这个洞里看到主人公的躯体，哪怕只是一点皮肤都会让人好好说上几回。  
就在那个Eddy Chen把Brett Yang抛下的假日后，当所有人都在等着看对方的笑话时，众人眼中的焦点火速甩了刚交往没一周的新男友，并和自己的学弟在二重奏比赛上拿下了又一个冠军。虽然当晚这比赛的奖金就给Brett挥霍在了学校附近的酒吧里，但这会Eddy出现在了他身边，于是整个学校里想和Brett上床的人全都有了新的障碍，而一向来者不拒的Brett这回只是微笑着坐在Eddy身边，看着他青涩的学弟熟练地替他拒绝一茬一茬的艳遇，对所有的邀请敬谢不敏。  
这件事直到他们毕业之后都为人津津乐道，Brett并不是每一次在Eddy的眼前都会拒绝所有人，但所有人都知道如果这个人让Eddy有了坏印象，那么ops，你也没办法再碰到高傲的小提琴手了。  
这样的扭曲关系维持到他们毕业。Brett远渡重洋，Eddy则留在了原地。说实话当Eddy送走Brett的时候，他感到了前所未有的放松。他知道他不应该这样想，但是他已经熬得身心俱疲，觉得自己甚至连心都开始扭曲。这给了他无限的灵感和对感情极强的感应力，但同时似乎也一直在消耗他。  
而他不会知道那团火只会在他的心里越烧越旺，迟早有一天会烧掉所有东西。

【TBC？】

**Author's Note:**

> emmmmmmm坏起来了说实话（...）  
> 不知道该怎么形容，就真的写得我也挺煎熬的，说实话我是想一发完的，但真的是有些东西出乎了我的意料我也不知道该怎么说，就感觉我在写俩坏人，他俩不是我正主而是我仇人  
> 就还是原谅我过于不开放的道德观，就还蛮抱歉这个梗感觉完全没写出应该有的味道，我还挺失望的（...  
> 其实最开始的灵感是他们俩在海边做了然后我大概有个不可描述的画面很想写，然后bitch羊这个梗是我去年十一月底入坑的比较前期想的，就真没想到写出来效果这么不好，我看看我能不能把去悉尼一起搞tsv然后上床写出来吧（挠头  
> 当然作为作者我是8可能放过他们的，所以如果说在现实中tsv是巨大转折点的话，那么在本篇中tsv的成立和两人不再是说不清道不明的感情转变为身体上的说不清就会是更大的矛盾爆发点。可以说上里面没让他们打架可以说是俺的一大遗憾，中里面在悉尼他们应该会即打架又“打架”，当然我不一定真的会写是真的（...主要是我觉得上写的太差了而我每次都是说的好好的然后开始写了就全面崩盘，啊好烦，如果还有下不出意外应该就是怀孕和2M直播了。至于今年我到现在都还在头疼的TSA，就真的是懒得头疼了，再扯TSA我感觉我要跑路了妈的，虽然真的很佩服他们的勇气而且因为他们的勇气我大概会努力去写中和下，但是我真的完全不看好TSA，我反正暴言了，希望爹们打我脸，或者到时候我已经退坑了（...  
> 嗯，感谢看到这里（？  
> 啊废话太多了，基本上就是给自己理了下思路以及画了个饼（操→TSA无处不在，就还是老一套生活愉快身体健康吧，明天可能会去医院太累了就摸了（...  
> 讲真写了就发了，我没太期待有人看（...


End file.
